Unfinished Business
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: AU: Kristen realizes she has someone to live for. . .as well as die for.


Poltergeist: The Legacy  
  
Unfinished Business  
  
Disclaimer: Kristen, Philip, Alex, Nick, Kat and Derek do not belong to me, nor does the concept of Poltergeist: The Legacy.  
  
Note: This is AU. . .obviously. Sorry to disappoint the Kristen-haters, but I had a problem with her death for two reasons. One, I liked her from the beginning. She had a lot of potential. Two, it was obvious that her death would shatter any real possibility of Philip ever returning to the Legacy.  
  
And a third reason why she lives in this story? Because it's necessary for a series I'm writing.  
  
She moved through the mists, seeking a familiar shape, a familiar face. There was no fear that she was in Hell. Not because she considered herself a particularly good person, but because this simply didn't feel like Hell. A familiar voice said, "And you would be exactly right, sweetheart. This is actually neither heaven nor hell. Just. . .a place in between." She swung around and gasped. Justin Adams smiled at his daughter and said softly, "Hello, Kristen."  
  
"Daddy!" she whispered and threw her arms around him. At least, she tried to throw her arms around him. However, she passed right through him. Confused, Kristen Adams repeated, "Daddy?" She couldn't help the slightly quavering note in her voice. What did this mean? She missed her father and her brother so much, her mother, and that was why she didn't fear dying. She would be with them once more, if she died.  
  
Justin cupped her face in his hands, further confusing the young woman. He said softly, "It isn't your time, Kristy. You're still needed. . .so very much." Kristen immediately started shaking her head. No. . .no, she wasn't needed! Justin repeated, "Yes, honey, you are. More than you can know. The Legacy needs you." In spite of what she told Nick near the end, Kristen froze. The Legacy was no longer her concern.  
  
It wasn't that she blamed them for Ethan's death. She certainly didn't blame Derek, no matter what Horton said. He chose his own path, and he chose her little brother to destroy Derek. But she was finished with the Legacy. She was so tired, and wanted to rest. She was dead now. She could rest now. Another voice said, "Umm. . .that's not entirely accurate, sis. I mean, you're. . .well. . .you're dying. But you aren't dead. Not yet."  
  
Ethan stepped into her line of sight, smiling gently at her. Remembering what happened with her father, Kristen didn't throw her arms around her brother, much as she wanted to. Ethan reached out to caress her cheek, saying softly, "Thanks for avenging me, sis. The thing is, the big guy upstairs says you are still needed. One of His special ones, in fact, needs you the most." He turned his head and Kristen followed his gaze.  
  
For the second time in as many moments, Kristen gasped out loud. This time, because she saw her own body, still cradled in the arms of Philip Callaghan. Philip. Kristen looked at her father and brother. Philip was the one who still needed her, the one who needed her the most? Justin nodded, saying softly, "That's right, baby. He needs you, more than anyone else does. Philip is very special, and if you die, he will be estranged from the Legacy forever."  
  
But why? Ethan answered that question, replying, "Because he'll blame himself for your death, sis. Look at him, Kristen. He can't even look Dr Rayne or Nick in the eye. . .because he blames himself, and he thinks that they blame him too. You're the only one who can straighten him out, sis, and you can only do that if you go back. The Legacy needs him. San Francisco House needs him. And he needs all of you."  
  
He was right. But there was one small problem. Her father picked up on that as well. He kissed the top of her head, murmuring, "You love him. I know that, Kristy. I also know that you love him enough to keep that to yourself. You're strong enough not to ask him to choose between you and the Church. Remember after Ethan's service? When you kissed his cheek, and asked if that would break any of his vows? You're strong enough. . .and unlike that bitch, you actually care about him."  
  
Kristen knew just enough to realize whom her father meant by 'that bitch.' Alex told her a little, when Kristen admitted she would be returning to Boston. Alex. Kristen smiled faintly. Alex was her friend. . .was from the beginning. It took her a little more time to warm up to Derek and to Nick, but Alex was her friend from the beginning. Her brother said softly, "She's another reason to go back, sis. Philip. . .Alex. You've never really had a chance to get to know Kat, and I think she'll need all of you."  
  
Kat. There was a great deal of affection on the part of the young girl for Philip. Could it be that Kat was the one who needed him most of all? Kristen wasn't quite ready to let go, though. She missed her brother. She missed her father. She missed her mother. And her father knew that. Justin explained, "You'll always have us, sweetheart. I promise. I love you so much, Kristen, and I'm so proud of you."  
  
"We all are, sis. And I promise, when your work is done, and you get called home, we'll be together for all eternity. You've been the strong one for so long. When you go back, let someone else be your strength. And tell him every day that it wasn't his fault, that it was your choice. That you thought he was worth the sacrifice," Ethan put in. Kristen closed her eyes. They were right. She knew they were right.  
  
After a moment, she opened her eyes and whispered, "I'll miss you so much. Promise that you'll always be with me?" Her father lifted her hand from her side and kissed it gently. It was a promise unspoken, but no less a promise for all that. Kristen sighed very quietly, then said, "All right. I'm ready. Send me back." One thing Kristen Adams never lacked was determination. She may have lacked other skills. . .knowing how to interact with people. But she never lacked for determination.  
  
And right now, Philip needed her. She couldn't let him down. She couldn't let him think that this was his fault in any way, shape, or form. It was her decision. . .her choice. She had unfinished business. Agony tore through her body, and her father and brother shimmered in front of her. Kristen cried out, a brief cry of pain choked out before she clamped her mouth shut. Her decision was made, her choice was made. She would live with the consequences. She would live. . .  
  
Kristen heard herself gasp for breath through a terrible roaring in her ears, then began coughing. Over the roaring, over her own coughing, she heard voices above her head. And arms, tender and compassionate arms, holding her tightly. Philip. Nick. Derek. They were all here. And they would get her to the hospital. By some miracle, she was still alive, and they would all leave this place alive after all.  
  
. . .  
  
As she was carried from the catacombs, still locked in Philip Callaghan's protective embrace, Kristen once more lost consciousness. She heard Derek and Nick talking, heard Nick urging Philip to let him carry Kristen. She also heard Philip's flat-out refusal. Smiling contently, Kristen allowed her head to rest on Philip's chest, comforted by the beat of his heart. It was still beating because she didn't let him die. She got to him in time.  
  
She had no real memory of losing consciousness again. Then again, she probably wouldn't. When she opened her eyes next, it was daylight. Kristen knew that because the sunlight streaming in through the window hurt her eyes. She squinted and turned her face away from the window. Something didn't make sense, a weight across her torso, was explained as she looked toward the door.  
  
Philip Callaghan was asleep beside her, and Kristen winced at his position. He was sitting in a chair, his body slumped forward. His head rested on the mattress beside her arm. . .she could feel his hair brushing against her skin. And he was asleep. The door opened and Alex Moreau entered. A bright smile lit up her face and Kristen smiled back weakly, glancing down at the sleeping man beside her.  
  
Alex understood immediately, it seemed. She winked at Kristen, raised her finger to her lips, then slipped back out. She understood. Knew that this was something Kristen had to do alone. And Kristen wasn't one to put things off. She would have liked to. With her return to consciousness, with her return to life, her back was aching, her mouth was dry, and there were a half dozen other pains making themselves known.  
  
But she had to take care of this first. Not sure if she could move just yet, Kristen raised her right arm. So far, so good. Carefully, she swung her arm over her body. Okay, that hurt. But she wasn't done yet, and she wasn't about to give up. Not until she did what she meant to do. Her jaws locking with determination, Kristen carefully brought her hand to rest on top of Philip's head, realizing only then that she could have done the same thing with her left hand. _Idiot! Trust you to make things difficult_! Kristen scowled, quite sure that she would pay for that momentary stupidity later.  
  
Well, it was done, and she wasn't finished yet. Philip mumbled, and Kristen slipped her fingers through his hair, murmuring, "It's time for you to wake up, Philip." There was a soft moan, then Philip raised his head to blink at her sleepily. Kristen smiled at him, despite the pain, despite everything, because she could look into his eyes once more. And despite the pain, despite the separation from her family. . .she found she was glad she was alive.  
  
She was even more glad when she saw a sweet smile touch Philip's mouth, and he whispered, "Kristen." She felt her own smile widen, until she was almost beaming at him. It hurt. Her head hurt almost as much as her back did. But it was worth it. Philip was worth it. Almost immediately, however, clouds turned his eyes gray, and he whispered, "Oh, Kristen. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
All right, it stopped right here! Kristen pressed a single digit to his lips, effectively silencing him, and replied, "Don't say another word, Philip Callaghan. It was my choice. Do you understand me? Mine! My choice, my decision. I thought at the moment it happened that you were worth dying for, and I still think that. I'll not allow you, or Nick Boyle, or anyone else, take that away from me!"  
  
Her voice was soft and hoarse, but fierce. Philip nodded. Then he whispered, "You were dead, Kristen. You died in my arms. And then. . .you were alive again." Kristen nodded. She was tiring rapidly. She didn't have much energy left. She had to make this count. Philip continued, his voice shaking, "You died. . .and I saw th' looks in Nick's and Derek's eyes." An excellent opening. . .and then, Kristen was going back to sleep.  
  
She had a lot of work to do over the next few weeks. Kristen was already seeing the new path her life was taking. God sent her back, because He needed her to help heal Philip. She wouldn't be alone. Alex would help with that, and so would Kat. But it was her death that hurt him this time, and Kristen had to make that right. Her father was right. . .they both were. The Legacy needed Philip. San Francisco House needed Philip. And. . .so did she.  
  
Kristen said softly, "You would have never gone back to San Francisco. . .never spoken with Derek or Nick again, because you thought they blamed you. But they don't. . .and even if they do, if I ever hear about it, I'll wipe the floor with them!" That brought an unwilling smile to his face, and Kristen added with a tired smile, "Okay, once I'm better, I will. But right now. Right now, I need to rest. I'm so tired, Philip."  
  
He looked contrite then, and said softly, "Then sleep. I'll be watchin' over ya, lass." Kristen smiled and Philip took her hand, gently kissing it. As her father did. And there was one last thing Kristen needed to do. It would hurt like hell. . .at first. But in the end, it would only heal them both. Kristen reached around the back of his head and gently drew his head to rest against her breast. Philip immediately protested, "I'll hurt ya!"  
  
"You'll hurt me more if you protest. Be quiet and go back to sleep," Kristen ordered in a hoarse voice. Surprisingly enough, Philip obeyed. He stopped fighting her and shut up. But he didn't go back to sleep. Instead, Kristen felt his tears soaking her hospital gown.  
  
The door opened once more and Alex looked inside. Behind Alex, Kristen could see Nick and Derek peering into the room. Derek immediately started to go around Alex, but the researcher blocked him. Kristen nodded to her, and Alex pushed the two men back. Relieved that her friend understood, Kristen allowed her head to drop back against the pillow. She was so tired. And now, she could rest. Philip's healing was beginning. She could sleep now, because Philip was on the road to recovery, and so was she. And while they both slept, Alex would watch over them.  
  
It would take time. . .but they both would be all right. Kristen Adams was a lot of things. She was stubborn, she was often accused of being cold (usually by people who didn't bother getting to know her, and their opinion hardly mattered to her). But she was also determined. She and Philip would be just fine. End of discussion. With that settled, Kristen closed her eyes and only seconds later, she, too, was asleep.  
  
To be continued in 'The Mummy' crossover, _The Med-jai Legacy_


End file.
